Lily and James: The Beginning
by penquino35o
Summary: how DID James Potter and Lily Evans fall in love? Fluffy


**This is my take on how Lily and James might of fallen in love. I do not own Harry Potter! I hope you like it! :)**

**Lily**

The sunlight streamed through the girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower. I squinted into the bright light and rolled over to look at the four poster next to me. "Mornin' Claire." I said, yawning. Clarissa Smith, my best friend since we met on the Hogwarts Express when we were first years. She moaned, "Hmmmmm mornin' Lil. Hmmmm how late did that party go till last night?" "Umm till bout' 2 or 3 o'clock. You know how we Gryffindors get when we crush Slytherin in Qudditch." It's true, whenever the big match occurs between the two rival houses; the celebrations afterwards go all out. Exploding Snap, unlimited Butterbeer, rosettes and magic banners and flags waving throughout the crowd cheering on the players. Yes, we go all out. Of course there's only one thing that could damper my mood… "So, how many times did he ask this time?" Of course, the infamous, big-headed, obnoxious pretty boy, the lovely Mr. James Potter. "At least 2 times," she looked shocked, "every 2 minutes." We both burst out in a fit of giggles. Since the day we met, James had always wanted me to be his girlfriend. It's not that he's too ugly, because he's very handsome, and not a good Quidditch player and one of the most popular guys in the school that makes him repulsive to me, it's that fact that he is such an arrogant jerk that makes me lose all, if any, existing interest I have in him. Claire understands this, but says that if someone like Remus Lupin can put up with him, then there's got to be a good, wholesome guy in there somewhere.

* * *

**James**

"Look at her hair! It looks so soft today! And not to mention she does look great in that skirt!" "Aw give it a rest lover boy," My best friend Sirius Black said to me at breakfast. "You always have a new crop of compliments behind her back throughout the day, then you act like some bad boy every time she's around to impress her even though she looks at you like she'd rather snog a Blast-End Skrewt, and then turns you down at every opportunity you have to ask her out!" "Yea James, you definitely have to switch tactics, have you considered becoming the brainy type?" Remus Lupin, my other best friend said, smirking at me over his sausage. "Or, he could just slip her a love potion to make it easier." Peter Pettigrew said in his small, meek voice. I rolled my eyes. "Been there done that Wormy, she's too smart for that and besides the effects would wear off then I'd be in a worse situation then I'm already in!" Peter was one of those kids who was the odd ball in the group. He was more of a pet that we kind of just let tag along because the kid really doesn't have any other friends. I looked back over at Lily and tried to think of some way I could win her over. She was just perfect, maybe even too perfect for me. I don't know, but all I do know, is that Lily Evans will someday be mine.

* * *

**Lily**

"He's staring again Lil." I looked over, and sure enough, staring at me with his bright gray eyes, James was looking over at me. "Ugh! Would he just give it a rest?" I looked over again over my cauldron to see him laughing at my annoyance. Just then, Professor Slughorn dismissed the class. I gathered my books and made my way to the door when of course, HE blocked my way. "Hey Evans, so how do you think you did on your potion?" "Wow James, I'm surprised, you are actually talking about something other than yourself for once! And, even better, it involves school! My, my this is quite a step up for you! Are you sure you haven't been confunded into a decent human being?" I started to walk away but he quickly caught up with me. "Oh come on Evans, you know that we're only 15, everyone can change!" "Hmm interesting thought but it sounds as if you're trying too hard, you've lost your touch James!" I smirked. "Just give me a chance to show you I'm right and if you're still not convinced I will leave you alone. Promise." "You mean a date?" "If you want it to be, sure, but I'd like to think of it as more of a, friendly get together." HE smiled, oh why did he have to have such a handsome smile? I sighed. "Alright, tomorrow afternoon, after lunch, by the lake. See you there." And I walked off.

"You did WHAT?" Claire exclaimed as we got into our nightgowns. "It was the only way I could get rid of him! And besides, he said he'd stop bugging me if I don't believe he's changed, so either way it's a win-win situation for me! I know what I'm doing." "I sure hope so, because that boy has more tricks up his sleeve than a prank-o suit from Zonko's."

* * *

**James**

"Wait, wait, wait. Lilly Evans, THE Lily Evans, has agreed to go on a DATE with YOU, James Potter? And I thought this day would never come." Sirius said to me in the dormitory. "It's not a date. It is a friendly get together." I said smirking. "James, please tell me you're going on the non-bad boy type we talked about." Remus says from across the room, "Because really, you do all those things to impress her, and it never works, it makes the situation even worse for you. Really, just listen to her, give her a compliment or two, but don't overdo it, mostly just talk about HER interests." "Don't worry boys, I got this one down pat, and this time, it WILL work out." I slid into my bunk, and turned out the light. "Night ladies." I said smiling. I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Lily**

I stood by a leaning against a tree by the lake, waiting for James, and wondering how this was going to go. "Lily." I jumped. "Oh, it's you James! I, I didn't hear you coming!" "Well, you know me; I can pop up in the most interesting places." He walked over to me, holding a bulky bundle. "I brought a blanket." He went up to just above the shoreline and unrolled the gold and maroon Gryffindor blanket. We sat side by side, our legs crossed in front of us. He then pulled a box from his robes, "I also brought some chocolate frogs." He pulled one out of the box and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said, smiling. As we sat munching on the frogs, James spoke, "So, um how's life?" I laughed. "Good I guess. With school winding down I'm really just focusing on exams." He nodded. "How about you?" "Oh you know; I get by." We both laughed. "Isn't that the truth!" I said. "But really, I do well in all of my classes, well, except potions." "Really? Well, if you ever need help, I have the highest grade in the class so just ask and I'll gladly tutor you." I blushed. "_Did I really just offer to tutor James Potter one- on- one? Wow, I guess he really is growing on me…" _

_

* * *

_

**James**

"_Now what?" _I thought. "_Just listen to her, give her a compliment or two, but don't overdo it, mostly just talk about HER interests." "Well if Remus thinks it'll work…" _I looked over at her. She looked so cute in her Gryffindor skirt and shirt. The gold and red striped tie accented her red hair. _"Boy I really don't deserve her." I thought, but then again, I didn't have her yet. _"So, besides school, what do you like? I mean what do you do for fun besides study?" She turned and looked right into my eyes. Her eyes were a bright and stunning green that made my heart stop the way they sparkled in the sun. "Well let's see, oh! I read," I smirked. "But you already knew that. And, I write. Not school papers and essays, but poems and short stories. Just sometimes I'm daydreaming and then an idea pops into my head and I write it all down onto parchment. The words kind of just… flow out I guess." I was surprised. "I didn't know you write." She nodded and smiled, showing off those beautiful, perfect teeth. "I have one of my poems with me if you want to read it." She pulled out a small scrape of parchment from her school bag.

_What is love? Is it the feeling you get when you meet that special someone, or can it even be much simpler than that? Deep down, love is a feeling in the very heart of you, it is an emotion everyone feels, whether they like it or not. Love can be found in all people, even if you're not expecting to find it. Love can also be found in the mostly unlikely places, and the times when you find the best love, is when you least expect it._

"Wow. That's amazing." I handed the parchment back to her. "Really, thanks. I just wrote it yesterday actually. It was just one of those times where I let my mind wander and this is what I came up with." I smiled, "Well I think it was fantastic. Just like you." She blushed. "You know James Potter; you're really not all that bad. There really is something good inside of you. Sorry it took me so long to find it." She smiled back. "Well, I'm sorry I've been sort of a jerk for most of the time I've known you. I just… tried to impress you by being the stunning bad boy and well, I can see now, and should have seen before, that that's really not your type. And for you, I am willing to change." We stood up. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because I think this was good for us. We really just needed to sit down and talk with each other, and honestly, I'm glad we did. I guess I've always wanted it to be like this." We smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes. I looked up at the castle, "It's getting late, we should probably get going, and dinner should be ready soon. " She nodded. "Sit with me?" She smiled, "You know it." And we walked up to the castle in the fading light, hand in hand. Nothing could feel more perfect.


End file.
